Half-goblins
Appearance Half-goblins prefer tight-fitting clothing and lots of jewelry, almost always wearing a bauble they’d stolen earlier for a few weeks before selling it. They also wear cloaks or other separate, easily shucked garments that they can also hide ill-gotten gains or weapons within. Their hygiene leaves much to be desired for most, though a small number have chosen to integrate with society and thus have mastered the basics of hygiene. Half-goblins don’t have a fashion sense; they seem to fail at any attempt at keeping with the times, either wearing garish, conflicting colors or formal clothes to a casual event. Demeanor Half-goblins are rarely born in goblin society. To do so would almost invariably lead to the death of the child. Those that do and survive tend to leave the tribe upon reaching adulthood and head to more civilized settlements where they perpetrate minor crimes or otherwise act out if they don’t join a gang of some sort. Half-goblins born among more civilized parentage have a completely different story. They can’t relate to their goblin half; the most they understand is that their life is infinitely better. Half-goblins understand that goblins have issues with the written word, have a frightened perception of dogs and horses, and are obsessed with fire and while some half -goblins may harbor a mild or greater appreciation for these things, most half-goblins grow out of them as fads and otherwise adhere to the basic cultural influences that surround them on a daily basis. Backgrounds Half-goblinoids are more deeply impacted by their society than by anything else. The saying “Can’t teach an old dognew tricks” applies to half-goblinoids more than most other races, especially in regards to behaviour. Half-goblins raised among civilized society happily embrace their non-goblin parent and are confused by their goblinparent’s life. It never significantly harms their life but their lack of understanding tends to lend to them a curiosity about new things and other cultures, which in turn leads to a wanderlust that makes all half-goblins take to travelling some distance over their lives even if just to the next town or capital city. But a vast majority just start walking one day and keep going, figuring things out as they go. Adventures Half-goblinoids often travel. Whether it’s a half-goblin wandering in search of cultures, a half-hobgoblin turning to knight -errantry to garner more respect, or a young halfbugbear seeking to simply have some fun, all half-goblinoids find themselves away from home for a portion of their lives while they learn and grow. Half-goblins’ love for pranks, tricks, and general mischief as well as their penchant for learning new things lends towards bards, rogues, or wizards. They favor skills and knowledge over outright combat and any half-goblin who sees a goblinwarband tends to attempt to do things their way at least for a little bit, hoping to sympathize with the father they’ll likely never know. They tend to value information or ancient bits of culture more than straightforward gold but also try to keep mobile, hating to be bogged down in the event that they need to flee. Half-Goblin Racial Traits * Ability Score Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Charisma: Half-goblins are quick and tough, but are hideous little creatures * Size: Small: Half-goblins are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a -1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 Size bonus on Stealth checks * Type: Humanoid (goblinoid): Half-goblins are humanoids with the goblinoid subtype * Humanoid Heritage: At 1st level, a half-goblin must choose the gnome or Halfling subtype. They gain the chosen subtype in addition to any other subtypes they possess. * Fast: Half-goblins are fast for their size; their base land speed is 30 ft. * Scrounger (Ex): Half-goblins have sharp senses and a knack for searching through areas, granting them a +2 racial bonuson perception checks. When taking 20 to search an area of 30-foot-by-30 foot or smaller, it only takes a full-round action (as opposed to 2 minutes or more). * Pilfer (Ex): A half-goblin has light fingers. They gain Improved Steal as a bonus feat and can steal from a flat-footed enemy as a swift action. * Darkvision (Ex): A half-goblin can see twice as far as a human in dim light. * Languages: Half-goblins begin play speaking Common and Goblin. Half-goblins with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Aklo, Elven, Giant, Gnoll, Halfling, or Undercommon Alternate Racial Traits Blue-skinned: Some half-goblins are related to the psionic cousins of goblins, the blues. These blue-skinned half-goblins are typically more dignified and have the naturally psionic trait, gaining Wild Talent as a bonus feat (or Psionic Talent if they take a levels in a psionic class). This racial trait replaces scrounger. Trickery: Some half-goblins prove to have a knack with poison, gaining the poison use special quality, but early experimentation with herbs often damage their eyes. This racial trait replaces low-light vision. Triple-jointed (Ex): Some half-goblins have an indescribable knack for hiding in places they have no right to even fit. They gain a +8 racial bonus on Stealth checks to hide as well as a +4 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks, as well as being able to squeeze through sizes a tiny or larger sized creature could. This racial trait replaces scrounger. Favored Class Options * Alchemist: Add +1/3 to an alchemist’s daily uses of their bomb class ability. * Cleric: Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric’s Wisdom modifier. The cleric adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. * Fighter: Add +1/3 on rolls involving one combat maneuver (CMB or CMD): Disarm, Dirty Trick, Steal, or Trip. * Harbinger: '''Gain a +1/4 bonus on damage rolls when using strikes from the harbinger’s dark focus disciplines. * '''Mystic: '''Add +1/4 point of animus to the mystic’s starting animus pool at the beginning of combat. * '''Oracle: Add +1/2 to concentration checks while casting spells with the fire descriptor or of the divination school. * Ranger: Add +1/3 dodge bonus to the ranger’s AC against their favored enemies. * Rogue: Gain +1/6 of a new rogue talent. * Stalker: '''Gain 1/4 of a new stalker art. * '''Stalker: Add +1/6 of a new stalker art. * Sorcerer: Add +1/3 fire damage to evocation spells that deal fire damage. * Vizier: Add +1/4 to all elemental damage from veil abilities. * '''Warlord: '''Gain a +1/4 circumstance bonus on all d20 rolls made during a warlord’s gambit. Category:Source: Bloodforge